The objectives are to determine the effects of long-term rhGH replacement on endurance, cardiopulmonary function and cardiac structure using echocardiography and treadmill exercise testing. DEXA body scans will be performed to assess muscle, fat mas, and bone densitometry. Outcomes will be correlated with GH and IGF-1 levels post replacement therapy.